1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard device for a grinding wheel in a grinding machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a protective guard device is provided for covering a grinding wheel in a grinding machine for assuring safety of an operator. In order to permit a wheel exchange operation, a front cover for covering the upper front portion of the grinding wheel is adjustable in position and a side guard plate for covering one side face of the grinding wheel is pivotably mounted.
With the conventional wheel guard device, the front cover and the side guard plate were separately and independently manipulated for a wheel exchange operation, resulting in a longer wheel exchange time. Furthermore, adjustment of the front cover was a troublesome operation.